Why Him?
by HarryPotterFan06
Summary: A Draco x Reader story, you're a half-blood who has just got your letter from Hogwarts. The story takes place between your first year to your seventh year, I've changed some things so it makes more sense. Like, Harry Hermione and Ron are already friends in the beginning of the year. You are in the same year. I do not own Harry Potter. (T because I don't know what I'll write)


**Why Him?**

A Draco x Reader story

Here's what everything means: Y/N= Your first name, L/N= Your last name, E/C= Your eye color, H/L= Your hair length, H/C= Your hair color, M/N= Your moms name, D/N= Your dads name and Y/H= Your Hogwarts house

* * *

It's your first year at Hogwarts, you've just received your letter. You and your family are overjoyed, your at Diagon Alley getting your school supplies. First, you went to Flourish and Blotts, there you got all your books and including some books you found interesting, like _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. You often read and could be considered a bookworm, you payed for your books and skipped to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. There, you ran into a boy with platinum blond hair, you didn't pay much attention to him. You got your Hogwarts robes and left shortly after you entered. You continued shopping until you stopped at Ollivanders, it was time for you to get your wand. You walked in and heard a soft tinkle when you opened the door, you found an old man at the counter. When you walked up to him, he asked "Looking for a wand, eh? First year at Hogwarts I suppose?", you simply nodded.

He pulled out multiple wands until he pulled out a particular wand. He told you that it was made of Black Walnut wood with a Unicorn hair core and 10 ¾ inches long, and unyielding flexibility. When you held it, you immediately knew the wand picked you, leaving happily with your new wand you set off to Eeylops Owl Emporium. You wanted an owl as a pet and saw an Barn owl and were struct by the owls beauty. You went over to the owl and asked a worker if you can purchase the Barn owl, you left with an owl cage in your hands and set off home since you noticed you finished shopping. You were welcomed home by both of your parents, M/N and D/N. When they noticed your owl they gasped, "Y/N", and peted the owl.

You excused yourself and brought all your stuff to your room, you started packing since you were going to leave tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. That night you ate dinner with your parents and your little brother, Collin, you excused yourself after dessert to make sure everything was packed, you hated packing last minute. You fell asleep early so you had a lot of energy for tomorrow, you woke up the next morning and got ready. You went downstairs with your bags and your owl, which you haven't named yet. You saw your favorite breakfast on the counter. You ran down the steps faster and ate your breakfast quickly, and had seconds. Soon, you were at King Cross Station, running across the barrier with your bags. When you made it across ran into somebody, you looked at them and said, "S-Sorry," you hadn't meant to stutter.

When you looked at the person he looked your age, you recognized the boy, but you don't know how. The boy glared at you and said, "It's fine, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

At that moment you recognized the boy, it was the same boy at _Madam Malkin's_. You noticed he was staring at you because you haven't answered, you replied, "I-I'm Y/N, Y/N L/N."

He then walked away, you were confused at first but noticed the train was about to set off. You said goodbye to your parents and ran to the train with your bags, and your owl, which you named _Caramel_ _ **,**_ since Caramel had light-brownish yellow-orangish feathers. You eventually found an empty compartment and took out _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ to read. You just finished the first chapter when you heard a knock, you opened the compartment door and saw a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with bright red hair and a dark haired boy. The girl asked, "Would you mind if we sat here?".

You replied with, "Why not? I was getting a bit lonely anyways." They sat down, the girl next to you, the two boys across. It was silent for moment until the girl broke the silence. She stuck her hand out to you and told you, "I'm Hermione Granger. The dark haired boy is Harry Potter, and the redhead is Ron Weasley."

You shook her hand and said, "I'm Y/N L/N".

The rest of the ride the four of you were talking about what we thought Hogwarts would be. When the train stopped you guys were talking about what houses, you didn't really care, Hermione and Harry just didn't want Slytherin, and Ron wanted to go in Gryffindor since the rest of his family was in Gryffindor and he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't in Gryffindor. All four of you went in the magical boats across the Great Lake, even though you didn't like boats that much but the view of the lake was beautiful. When all the first years got inside Professor McGonagall told the first years about the Sorting Hat and how it worked. It was time for you to get sorted. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

You looked around the Great Hall, your parents have described it perfectly. Your parents came to Hogwarts, you are a half-blood. When you looked at the house tables you saw Draco, was it? Looking at you, when you looked at him he looked away, you saw red in his cheeks. Was he blushing? Seeing that, you giggled. Then you heard Professor McGonagall speaking.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; you could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

Perhaps it was your imagination, after all you'd heard about Slytherin, but you thought they looked an unpleasant lot.

.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat barely touched his head when the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then you heard it, Professor McGonagall say, "L/N, Y/N!"

You walked up and sat on the stool, then the hat invaded your thoughts.

"Ahh, you're very smart, like Ravenclaw, but you're kind to everyone, like Hufflepuff, but you're sneaky like Slytherin, and you're brave like Gryffindor. I don't know what house to put you in, it's your choice really."

Both of your parents were in Y/H so you whispered to the hat,

"Y/H"

The hat shouted,

"Y/H!"

The Y/H table exploded with applause. You went to join the table, you sat down and waited for your friends to get sorted.

"Granger, Hermione"

The hat looked deep in thought, then shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in applause.

"Weasley, Ron"

The hat said out loud,

"Another Weasley, I know what to do with you."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry"

The hat got placed on his head, and yet again the hat looked deep in thought.

In about five minutes, the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Since everybody was sorted, you say a man with a white beard, you supposed it was the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore said his speech, which you weren't listening to, because you were starving. When you heard, "Let the feast begin!".

You saw food pop on the golden plates, you dived in. When it was the end of the feast, Professor Dumbledore said, "The feast has ended, prefects you may lead your house to your common room."

Then, you supposed your house prefect, Percy Weasley, said, "Gryffindor's follow me!"

You followed Percy, and got to the Fat Lady portrait. Percy told everyone in Gryffindor the password, he said,

"Caput Draconis"

When you walked into the common room, you were bewildered. It had a warm fireplace with nice comfy red chairs. Percy told everyone where the dormitories were, and you went to your dorm. You found Caramel and all your stuff were at your bed. You shared a room with Hermione, you were thankful it was only Hermione since she was the only girl in Hogwarts at the moment. After you unpacked your stuff, you continued reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. You saw Hermione walk in and take out _Hogwarts: A History_. You changed into your pyjamas and fell asleep reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. You woke up hearing Hermione shaking you, you yawned and got ready. When breakfast was about to end, Percy gave everyone their schedules. You had charms first, with Harry, Hermione and Ron, you had potions next with the Slytherins, and the rest was not very interesting. You _loved_ charms and potions, in charms you sat next to Harry in charms. You were learning about _Wingardium Leviosa_ , the levitating spell, at one point Harry was doing _so bad_ you had to correct him. When you looked at it looked like he was hitting something invisible. So you had to step in,

"Stop, stop, stop, stop. You're gonna poke somebody's eye out! Besides, your saying it wrong it's _Levi-o-sa not Leviosa-a-_."

He looked kind of annoyed but blushed.

"If _you're_ so clever, then you do it." he said with an annoyed look.

So you did,

" _Wingardium Levi-o-sa"_

Then you heard Professor Flitwick clapping, he then said,

"Look everyone! Miss L/N has done it! Well done!"

You blushed when everyone started clapping, then the bell rang, you went to the dungeons for potions. You got there early so you waited next to the entrance. You saw three boys walking to the potions classroom too. You saw the platinum-blonde boy again, the one that was staring at you at the Sorting Ceremony. He looked at you and stopped walking and blushed, but tried to hide it, by the time the rest of the class came, he was able to hide it. But you saw it, you asked yourself, "Did he just blush? He has blushed two times in front of me already. Does he like me? No, I'm too ugly, besides he's a _Malfoy_. Malfoys hate half-bloods,"

Then Professor Snape came out of the doors, and everyone rushed inside to take a seat. Professor Snape told everyone when he walked in, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. We'll be making a simple Calming Potion for our first lesson _in_ _pairs_."

He started putting people in pairs, "Potter, Goyle, Granger, Neville, Weasley, Parkinson," Professor Snape said with a smirk.

When Harry and Ron passed by you sent them an apologetic look. Then your eyes grew wide when Professor Snape said, "L/N, Malfoy."

You walked over to the table next to _Malfoy_ , with your head down. He looked like he was trying to get Professor Snape to get him a different partner. You waited for him to finish worthless arguing when he came back over he muttered, "I can't believe I have to work with worthless scum like you."

"Be calm Y/N….you'll just have to get over this…" you told yourself.

You tried to calm down even though your nails were digging into your palms.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

This was my first FanFiction and since I love Harry Potter, why not do it based on the book series?

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would make Hermione and Draco go together than her and Ron.


End file.
